Wicked Desires
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Harry really should be more aware of his surroundings...Yaoi...I do not own Harry Potter and characters. Property of J.K. Rowling. Rated M for a reason.


Emerald jeweled eyes opened slowly, lifting heavy eyelids as the boy struggled against the drowsiness and grogginess that sleep persists in coming with. Blinking rapidly, he is dimly made aware of the fact that one, his glasses are not on his face, two this was definitely not Gryffindor anymore, and three, he was in a potential amount of danger.

Shifting his eyes in all directions, the only thing that he was made aware of was the sea of blurred green in which he was currently surrounded by. This could mean only one thing, and he was sure he wasn't ready to face the implications of what that was.

Vainly he tried to bring his arms to his face, but failed, seeing as how they were tied by silky ropes, that were attached to what, he only assumed was a bedpost; his legs likewise sustained as well.

Becoming increasingly distressed he thought back to previous events of his day, vaguely hoping for some clues as to how he got himself in his current predicament.

_Flashback_

"_Harry get up, blimey mate…I swear you sleep heavier than a bloody rock!" Ron's creaking voice broke through the haze of Harry's consciousness, waking him from what was proving to be a good dream._

"_Five more minutes…Give me five more minutes.." Harry grumbled from underneath his breath, bringing the blankets that Ron had so carelessly tossed down from Harry's head, to their rightful position; that being over his head to block out the light._

_Snuggling even deeper beneath his blankets, he was quite unprepared when Ron yanked the covers down forcefully and drug him out of his bed._

"_I'm up, I'm up…You git! I said I'm up…You can let go now!" Harry screeched at the other as he was dragged to the shower room. Ron finally released him and was turning around to leave Harry._

"_Look, you told me to wake you up early in the morning, so you could study. So I did. You did mention that I could use any methods necessary. Sorry mate." Rom scratching the back of his head, sheepishly told the other._

_Harry grunted his acknowledgement and continued with the daily rituals of his morning toiletry, and thus began his day._

_Nothing further of interest had occurred that somewhat tedious day, besides the fact that several first years from Gryffindor completely destroyed the boy's common bathroom, so now when natured called they were forced to use the public restrooms; bathrooms that happened to be rather close to Slytherin territory._

_It happened to be that Harry, before he could make it to sleep, felt the urge to relieve his bladder. Grumbling and bemoaning his fate, he grabbed his invisible cloak and headed out the tower, not once thinking of grabbing his slippers for protection against the dank chillness of the stone floors._

_Journeying onwards, he stealthily made his way to the bathrooms, making sure, not so much as a breath was exhaled harshly, keeping all noise down to a bare minimum. _

_He made his way to the bathroom, relieved himself, washed up, and was making his way when he accidentally tripped over another person, who had happened to be walking around the corner._

_Limbs tangled and grunts were heard as the two bodies collided. Harry's invisibility cloak, slipped off, and his glasses clattered to the ground, reaching frantically around for his glasses. Harry began to profusely apologize to the other as his hands swept over the cold stone floor._

"_I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think anyone would be up around this time. Do you by chance see glasses anywhere?" Harry stopped and gulped, hoping against all odds, that he didn't have a Slytherin, Snape, Filch, or anyother "authority" figure._

_A soft low chuckling could be heard as Harry heard a spell being muttered and then before he could react, he fell into total darkness, but not before hearing a softly murmured, "Oh dear…A fainted Potter? What am I going to do with him?" And more chuckling ensued._

_End of Flashback_

"Please god, don't let it be who I think it is." Harry whispered to himself, actually afraid of what the outcome of this was going to be. Looking around he knew his suspicions were correct when a voice called out to him.

"Awake now? That's good. I would hate for you to miss out on what I am planning…Potter." The soft cultured masculine voice called out to Potter, no longer the leering shrewish voice of a preteen, but in the older dulcet tones of a grown man.

"Mal-Malfoy? What the hell is going on?" Harry stammered out, trying not to show his fear. Honestly you would think that this was a walk in the park for him, considering who he had beat, before his seventh year, but to be strictly truthful to himself, Malfoy scared him worse than Voldemort had ever done. Probably because he could read Voldemort's intentions from the beginning, but Malfoy, Malfoy was an enigma to him. Especially this year.

He hadn't taunted or made fun of Harry, Ron, or Hermoine. He had actually been real quite. Also he seemed more focused on his studies and quid ditch, and was generally being a less of a nuisance.

It didn't help the fact that Malfoy had grown to be a whomping six foot four inches to Harry's five foot five inches. Where Harry was slender, Malfoy had filled out with muscles, lean and wiry.

Harry berated himself with growing lax in the assumption that Malfoy wouldn't pull anything this year. Obviously he had been mistaken.

Hearing the unmistakable rustle of clothing, Harry was alerted to the fact that Malfoy was moving closer to him.

"You don't know how fucking sexy you look right now, with your mussed hair, wide eyes, and your body spread out like a whore's on my bed right now." Malfoy whispered as he leaned over Harry's body, bringing his lips to Harry's ear, gently blowing on the fleshy lobe, before taking it between his teeth and biting on it.

Harry gasped and whipped his head to the side, feeling as Malfoy followed. "Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Something that I've wanted to do since I've hit puberty. Ravish this pretty body of yours till all you can remember is the carnal delight and pleasure I bring your body, and my name which will be wrung from your lips in brutal passion. And when your voice is hoarse from screaming and moaning, I will take full possession of you. That is all. For now." Draco Malfoy sensually told the other, making sure everyone of his words breathed across the tan flesh of the one beneath him.

Many a nights had passed of Draco dreaming about taking the raven haired beauty over and over again, and now he finally had his chance. Now all he had to do was convince the one underneath him. He was a master of persuasion anyways.

Trailing soft kisses across the tan jaw line, he kissed every inch of skin he could find, feeling Harry shudder and tense below him. He kissed his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, forehead, neck, shoulder, collarbone, and finally he settled on the tightly closed lips of the other.

Harry defiantly looked up into the mercury eyes of the other, watching as they amusedly took in his actions and reactions.

Lifting his lips from the others, Draco looked down at the other intensely. "Don't deny yourself because of pride. It'll only make you regret it in the end. I know you want me. I can feel it when you shudder and tense up when I touch you. Your body betrays you….Harry."

Hearing his name spoke so sensuously almost had Harry coming undone. Almost. "Malfoy this isn't right. We are both males, and we hate each other. There are so many reasons why this should not happen. I got your father imprisoned in Azkaban, not to mention your mother on house arrest. I hate you and you hate me." Harry lied gulping and hoping Malfoy didn't pick up on the fact that Harry didn't hate him as much as he proclaimed too.

"Oh well in that case…." Draco smirked evilly as he slid his hand beneath the covers and directly onto the skin of the other. Harry gasped out loud, when he realized that he was quite naked and that Dra-Malfoy was doing what he had imagined he would be.

"Harry, I don't hate you, much as I know you don't believe me it's true." He sweetly told the other between kisses and caresses to Harry's skin. Circling nipples and succeeding in making them hard all the while feeling the moan that threatened to escape from the raven's throat.

"I know you don't hate me either. If you did, you wouldn't be responding so wantonly to my touches. As for my father, he got what he deserved, my mother the same. Following a moronic imbecile got them where they needed to be. I on the other hand, do not like to follow the orders of a weak, cowardly, hypocrite. I would match rather spend my time ravishing a certain raven haired, jade eyed minx." The other smiled wickedly to the aforementioned raven.

"Also nobody in the wizarding world in hung up about the same sex relationships as the muggles are. See all your points you've brought up have been null and void, or otherwise inconsequential." Draco's large slender hands were turning Harry to mush. They slipped over smooth skin, caressing, and plying flesh, willing it to him.

Harry tried one last time before he gave into his deepest darkest temptation and desire. "But you've picked on me nad my friends for the entirety of our years here at Hogwarts." Harry felt Draco nip and bite him marking him as his property, before he once again spoke.

"Harry you rejected my hand in friendship. I was hurt and retaliated, what could you expect from an eleven year old. I began to realize the folly of my ways, but it was hard admitting a blow to my pride, and by that time it was too late to make amends. Everyone was submerged in the Final Battle that I couldn't find the time."

Harry moaned when Draco's hands pinched his nipples between his fingers, tweaking them and squeezing them. Feeling the sensations zing to his groin.

"I hear no further complaints. Your fate is sealed." Draco brought his mouth down hard on Harry's. Forcing it to cater with his own. Lips slanted and curved around one another. Draco's tongue probed between the plump lips of the other to delve in the moist cavern of Harry's mouth. Seeking and plundering everything. Massaging the underneath of Harry's tongue, he coaxed it to play with him, all the while dominating the other.

Harry's hands flexed against his bonds as he sought to touch the covered back of Draco, but were rendered useless against the ties.

"Untie me…I…want..to touch you." Harry broke away from the kiss to tell the other his desire of the moment. Draco stared intensely into the hazy eyes of the other. Stripping his shirt and bottoms off, he quickly untied Harry's arms and legs before continuing his assault of Harry.

Harry gripped the pale flesh laid before him, immensely pleased with the sounds of approval that were vibrating through the fit chest of the blonde's.

Draco sucked against the skin of Harry. Stopping at each nipple to lavish attention to each one. Hearing Harry quietly moan his name. Looking upward he almost came right then. Harry's head was thrown back and he was looking down at Draco with unfocused eyes, his cheeks stained a lovely pink, and his back was arched in ardent supplication.

None of his wet dreams would or have ever compared to the real thing. Slowly trailing his mouth lower, he continued biting and soothing the silky skin, playing with the indent of his navel, enjoying the slight buck of the hips Harry gave at that.

Traveling lower he reached the hard evidence of the raven's enjoyment, and experimentally licked the bulbous head. Picking his tongue up he blew across the wet spot he made, and felt more than heard the loudest moan Harry had yet given.

Enjoying this, he licked from base to tip, slathering it up with his saliva. He sucked the hard flesh, the silky heat throbbing in his mouth. He felt it pulse, as he massaged the underneath with his tongue, humming, knowing the vibrations mixed with the massaging of the tongue, his mouth sucking harshly on the shaft, and the feel on his hand rolling Harry's balls between his fingers would bring him to climax, and he was not wrong in his prediction.

Harry came almost instantly with all of the sensations tracing through his body at the contact. The tight heat was unlike anything he had ever felt. Him being a virgin and all.

Draco kissed up Harry's body, bringing his lips to his once more as he worked a lubrication spell on Harry's tight entrance, distracting him from the weird sensation of being stretched and lubricated.

Harry looked down and noticed the large arousal that hung to the well defined abs of the blonde, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally. Reaching down he gripped the large erection of the blonde's and began to tug at it harshly. Instinctively knowing Draco would love this.

"Oh Harry keep this up and we'll be finished." Harry shuddered at the sound of raw desire in Draco's voice before he tugged a few more times and let go.

Draco kissed Harry's inner thighs as he pressed them against his shoulders. Slipping his fingers in, he stretched Harry to the best of his abilities. Making sure that it would hurt less than it had to.

He slowly entered him, all the keeping his gaze locked with the other. This is what he had been hungering for, those burning emerald eyes meshed with his, in the fury of desire and passion.

He stopped only when he was seated to the hilt in the raven. Waiting for him to adjust to his size and girth. Once receiving the nod from the other. He thrust forward, hitting the prostate in his first stroke, hearing Harry emit the sexiest noise he had ever heard in his life.

"Ooh….ooh…..oh god….harder….Oh god." Harry mindlessly repeated as his prostate began to be over stimulated. He heard the distinct sound of flesh smacking together as Draco pounded into him mercilessly. His thrusting began to speed up in tempo, they became harder in their intensity. A pale hand reached down and began to pump the raven in time with is thrusts. Thrust, pump, thrust, pump. It continued until Harry arched his back completely off the bed and ejaculated ribbons of cream all over his and Draco's stomach, all the while screaming Draco's name.

Draco came shortly after spilling his seed deep inside of the raven. Slipping he barely avoided landing on the raven below him. Rolling to his side he brought Harry closer to his side.

Harry looked surprised at the other and stiffened slightly. "I thought that getting me into your bed was the idea. Not keeping me here once you got what you wanted."

Draco lazily opened his eyes. "Here let me fix that thought for you. I plan to keep you in this bed. That way those harlots stop throwing themselves at you and I don't have to hurt them. By the way Harry, you shouldn't probably forget your wand anymore. You wouldn't want this to happen to you by someone else. Oh and you should probably thank Granger in the morning, if she hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have been shagged right then." With that the blonde quickly fell asleep, much to the consternation of the raven.

"I knew I shouldn't have told that Slytherin inclined woman my dreams!"


End file.
